


Somos Familia

by Tinny_Keith



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aparece la abulita de Link, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Me duele lastimarlos, Momentos de familia, Realmente se centra en los tres primeros, Un poco ooc, ataques de pánico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinny_Keith/pseuds/Tinny_Keith
Summary: Al llegar a las tierras de Wind todos parecen muy emocionado, excepto por cierto veterano.
Kudos: 11





	Somos Familia

El tiempo que los guerreros estaban viajando, una gran parte de este, Legend era sarcástico o hasta cierto punto fastidioso y eso conlleva a que Warriors riñe con él por tal comportamiento o más cuando se trataba en la forma injusta de tratar con Wind o Four. Pero el día de hoy Legend se encontraba especialmente callado, ni siquiera se quejó cuando ese portal apareció en su camino y escupiéndolos en un extraño bosque, aunque si respiras bien el aire podrías notar que tenía un aroma a salado.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos? — pregunto el líder.

Miro todo el lugar buscando algo que le pareciera familiar.

—No lo sé, no reconozco este lugar. — Le contesto Warriors quien estaba más cerca.

En lo que trataban de ubicarse y saber cómo salir para encontrar algún rastro de civilización.

Algo en la cabeza de Wind hizo «clic» se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del suelo para salir corriendo.

— ¡Vamos, sé dónde estamos! — Grito a los demás.

Tardaron una milésima de segundo en responder y salir corriendo tras su pequeño "hermano".

— ¡Pero dinos donde estamos! — Gritó Four.

— ¡Ya verán, falta poco!

Siguieron con la carrera de su vida, no sabían si lo hacían por la emoción contagiosa o que sus vidas nuevamente estaban en peligro y el que los lideraba se los oculto, cuál fuese el caso el pequeño marinero se detuvo abruptamente en medio de lo que parecía un puente colgante entre dos montañas, el sol estaba en lo más alto y se empezó a sentir el calor húmedo e incómodo.

—Chicos, les quiero dar la bienvenida a mi hogar, ¡El gran mar! — Casi grito lo último.

Señalo las vistas, un pequeño pueblo refugiado entre las montañas se podía ver, incluso algunos de sus habitantes que paseaba con tranquilidad, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ellos fue ese inmenso mar que los rodeaba, era como si no tuviera fin alguno, eso emociono a la gran parte de los guerreros solo a cierto peli rosado se le veía ¿molesto, enfermo, triste? Wind no sabía con exactitud que palabra usar.

— ¿Vives aquí? ¡Es grandioso! — Dijo con emoción Sky.

—Sí, vamos no podemos quedarnos aquí. — Le contestó.

Una vez más guio el grupo, con eso esperaba que Legend se distrajera, descendieron de la montaña, realmente el camino no fue largo pero si divertido viendo a ‘Rule caer un par de veces por estar mirando ese increíble paisaje.

Llegando a la costa, algunos de los transeúntes reconocía a su Link saludándolo con emoción, algunos de sus más cercanos lo abrazaba diciéndole que estaban tan contentos de que él volviera a salvo. Los niños pequeños revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Él solo podía agradecer por tal gesto por parte de sus amigos y una que otra oportunidad despeinaba las cabezas de los niños.

—Vaya, es bastante popular nuestro hermanito. — Sonrió con orgullo Warriors.

—Así parece. — Afirmo Time

El pequeño marinero les hizo gestos para continuar su camino por un puente que conectaba el camino de la costa.

— ¿Hermano? — Pregunto una voz delicada pero infantil — ¡Por las diosas, hermanito!

Una pequeña niña pego la carrera hasta darle un efusivo abrazo al lugareño, los demás por alguna razón se quedaron congelados contemplando tan hermoso y doloroso reencuentro familiar. Todos sabían que Wind extrañaba mucho a su familia, por mucho que cargara con el título de héroe aún era un niño.

—Hola Aryll— Susurró despacio —siento mucho en tardar en volver a visitarte.

—Está bien, yo sé que tienes que ir a salvar el mundo.

—Dime, ¿y la abuela? ¿Han estado bien?

—Está bien, te ha extrañado mucho y si hemos estado bien. Tetra nos ha ayudado en muchas cosas.

—Me alegro oír eso. — Le sonrió gentilmente — tendré que pagarle de alguna manera.

La pequeña niña asintió mientras volvía abrazar a su hermano. Diosas, se había preocupado mucho por él, rezaba para que estuviese seguro y pudiera regresar a casa.

—Pero dime, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Su burbuja se rompió, voltearon a ver a los chicos detrás de ellos. Por un momento Wind se había olvidado de ellos, estar en casa y con su familia le hizo transportarse a esos momentos donde no era un héroe solamente un chico normal.

—Primero vamos a casa, también tengo que presentarlos a nuestra abuela.

Dicho esto y con una señal todos se entraron a esa pequeña casa, donde una señora muy grande estaba cocinando. Wind quería llorar cuando la vio.

—Abuela ya llegué y traigo un héroe. — Aviso Aryll.

En cuanto la anciana volteo y su mirada se enfocó en un pequeño niño vestido de verde, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse en esa pequeña familia. Abrazos y demás emociones se hicieron presentes, los invitados se contagiaron por tal momento.

Pasando ya las horas dentro de la casa, las explicaciones junto con las presentaciones no faltaron. La abuela trató a todos como sus nietos, contenta de tener a más personas a quienes poder cocinar su famosa sopa de elixir, realmente todos estaban contentos con la comida casera.

— ¡Abuela! ¿Me daría la receta? Por favor— Pidió entusiasmado Wild.

—Claro que sí, querido. — Contesto amablemente.

Durante gran parte del día Aryll se la pasó pegada a Legend, mostrándole sus pinturas de las gaviotas que veía, los paisajes o de momentos agradables. Este por otro lado se mostró distante ante la presencia de la niña, era casi doloroso voltear a verla. Forme convivían más ese sentimiento se iba yendo.

—Ven, casi se pone el sol y hay una vista increíble. — Anuncio emocionada.

No le dio tiempo a negarse, Aryll ya lo había jalado fuera de casa, solo vio como los demás los seguían.

Aryll hablaba de las bellas vistas que tenía su isla y como era una práctica familiar el ir a ver el atardecer en ese mirador. Por otro lado Legend alzaba plegarias algunos de esos dioses, quería evitar algún incidente.

«Hylia, Din, quien sea que no me dé un maldito ataque de pánico, es lo único que te pido.» Pensó mientras subía esas escaleras de madera.

Wind los seguía de cerca, sabía que su hermanita quería hacer sentir cómodo a Legend. Era como un sexto sentido que tenía y quería ayudarlo a que esos males que se callaba se aliviaran aunque sea por un instante.

Los otros héroes se quedaron abajo parecía que esos dos hermanos era estar con el más experimentado de ellos.

—Es genial ¿no? — Le preguntó

Las vistas del atardecer eran, en palabras de Legend, hermosamente dolorosas. Una ola de recuerdos de un sueño lejano le golpeó, tuvo que sostenerse del barandal por el mareo repentino «joder, a Marín le hubiera gustado ver esto».

Sus pensamientos volaron en cuanto recordó ese nombre que se dedicó a olvidar sin éxito alguno. El pecho se le encogió, un dolor de cabeza repentino, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar como un Like-Like.

«Maldición Hylia, solo te pedí una puta cosa» Blasfemos sin saber qué hacer en este momento.

El ataque de pánico inicio.

Wind y Aryll se dieron cuenta del cambio repentino que tuvo Legend, trataron de hablarle, distraerlo, pero nada funciono.

—Tenemos que alejarlo de aquí. — dijo Aryll

Jalaron al muchacho al palo central, querían evitar que se cayera del otro lado del barandal. El peli rosa estrello su espalda contra ese trozo de madera, si dolió o lesiono con eso él no sintió eso.

— ¿Chicos todo bien?—preguntó Twilight

— ¡Sí! ¡No se preocupen! —Gritó Wind en respuesta — ¡pero no suban!

Algo le decía que a Legend no le iba a hacer ni gracia que los demás lo vieran de esa manera.

Los demás se resistieron a subir, querían ayudarlo pero sabían cómo era el veterano y no querían que su hermandad se viera afectada. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de esos hermanos.

Únicamente se quedaron abajo del mirador en forma de apoyo, estarán ahí cuando bajen.

—Legend, hermano ¿me escuchas? —Habló Wind.

Su tono de voz era delicado, no quería alterar aún más con su tono de voz. Aryll por otro lado tomo sus manos, que supiera que no le iban a dejar.

—Legend, respira conmigo. — Indico esta de manera corta. — Uno… Dos…

Contó de manera tranquila guiando al otro, necesitaba relajarlo pero tampoco quería que el otro se sintiera presionado.

—Eso, lo estás haciendo genial. — Animo Aryll.

Legend, quien en un principio le costó seguir las indicaciones las logro seguir cuando Aryll las volvió a repetir con paciencia.

—Hermano ¿necesitas algo? — preguntó Wind.

Rápido y conciso, tenía que ayudarle a bajar el estrés.

— No, nada gracias. — murmuro bajo, casi un susurro.

— Está bien— Le respondió. 

— ¿Quieres sentarte? — Preguntó Aryll

—Sí.

Tomaron un poco de distancia para que el veterano se deslizara y tomara el lugar en la madera. Los otros se sentaron en frente y a su lado.

La noche cayo, un manto de estrellas pinto los cielos. Si la situación fuera totalmente diferente Legend hubiera hablado acerca de las constelaciones y que significaban en su Hyrule pero no, ahora no tenía cabeza para ellos.

El silencio reinó, no porque no supieran de que hablar sino porque Legend necesitaba paz en este momento.

—… Lo siento… — Habló después de un tiempo.

—No hace falta disculparte.

—Aun así, les arruine su momento familiar después de tanto tiempo. — Se reprochó.

—Hermano, esto estaba fuera de tus manos. No arruinaste nada así que por favor no te culpes por esto. — Confortó Wind.

Aryll apretó ligeramente sus manos para llamar su atención, la sonrisa que le dio calmo todas sus dudas.

— ¿Quieres regresar a casa? — preguntó la niña

«Oh, casa» hace mucho tiempo no tenía un lugar al que llamar casa.

—No, quiero estar aquí. Si quieren irse, adelante.

—No, tranquilo. No te vamos a dejar solo.

«Por Din» Esas palabras se sentían bien en su pecho.

Un tiempo paso, nadie tuvo conversaciones transcendentales solamente preguntas y respuestas simples y rápidas.

En algún momento Wind saco una flauta, le dio una mira a Legend para ver si la podía tocar, asintió con la cabeza.

«Por favor, que no toque esa canción» Parece que esta vez Hylia si le escucho.

Wind empezó una melodía, sonaba tan tranquila, es como si curará el torbellino que tenía dentro de él, sonora redundante pero el viento se llevó todos sus problemas.

Cuando acabo esa bonita melodía, Legend sonrió.

—Gracias Wind. — Dijo, palmeo su cabeza

—No hay porque. — Le sonrió de vuelta

—Bien, vamos abajo, hace frío ya y es muy tarde. — se levantó de su lugar

Dioses estaban entumidas sus piernas, ayudo a levantar a la pequeña. Indico que empezaran a bajar, dio una última mirada a ese inmenso mar y suspiro.

«Todavía no» Con ese último pensamiento bajo de ese mirador

Ya estando abajo, noto nuevo siete pares de ojos. Todos estaban ahí, esperando por él

— … ¿qué?— Preguntó

— ¿todo bien? — Cuestiono Time

—Es de mala educación responder con una pregunta. — Respondió

—También lo es evitar la pregunta. — Arrugo el entrecejo Warriors

—Hylia, si sigues haciendo eso te vas a arrugar más rápido

Todos rieron ante el ocurrente comentario de Legen, con eso dio indicios de que no quería hablar del tema y así se hizo

Por su puesto que ellos estarían ahí para él cuando decidiera hablar, sin presiones por parte de nadie.

—Vamos, abuelita nos está esperando. — Dijo Rule

—Vaya, que confianza agarraste. — se burló Legend

—Tú le dijiste “Abue”.— Replicó

La atmósfera del lugar se relajó con la nueva discusión de cómo han llamado a esa agradable anciana. Time empezó a mover a sus muchachos a dirección de la casa, quedando atrás solo esos tres jóvenes.

—Niños, gracias por todo. — Murmuro Legend cuando vio a los demás ya en el otro lado de la isla

—No tienes porque. — Contestó Aryll — eres hermano de Link o Wind, no importa, eso te hace de la familia.

— Y la familia siempre se apoya.— secundó el marinero

Tomo su mano al igual que Wind en forma de apoyo, el calor se instaló en su pecho

—Bien vamos.

Ambos niños lo jalaron a casa, dentro ya toda su familia estaba alrededor de la mesa, esperándolos para empezar a cenar.

Lo que duro su estancia en Isla Initia todos pudieron descansar; paso sin otros incidentes que requirieran un apoyo emocional. Claro que eso no evitaba que tuvieran un ojo sobre Legend por si tenía una recaída.

Pero el día llego, se tenían que ir. Fue como si un estirón se produjera en sus estómagos.

Con pesar se despidieron de esas dos encantadoras mujeres, prometieron reunirse otra vez. Aryll tuvo el detalle de obsequiarle a Legend un collar de caracol, era simple pero perfecto a ojos del veterano.

—Sé que no te gusta el recuerdo del mar y todo lo relacionado con él, pero es para que recuerdes que aquí tienes una familia que espera por ti. —Explicó avergonzada.

—Gracias, lo usaré para siempre. — Revolvió su cabello de la menor.

Su puso el collar, mantendría su palabra.

El portal apareció delante de ellos. Una última despedida por parte de todos, cruzaron y una nueva aventura les esperaba. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi segundo trabajo, algunos de sus concejos los puse en practica pero aún me falta mucho para traer un buen trabajo.  
> Por otro lado, espero que les allá gustado y me disculpo de ante mano si alguien es sensible ante estos temas.  
> Quiero decir que esto salió después de que me dio un ataque de pánico y como no recibo ayuda profesional, bueno esto es una forma de ayudarme.  
> En fin, cualquier consejo será bien recibido.


End file.
